The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant referred to by the cultivar name Monaco. Monaco was originated from a hybridization program in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands in 1985. The female parent was cultivar number 40, an unnamed cultivar of our own selection. The male parent was No. 0 pink, a hybrid derived from own breeding. Each of the parent plants were proprietary, and have not been released or marketed, and are maintained strictly for use in the breeding program. Monaco was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated parentage by me on Jul. 12, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands. The first asexual reproduction of Monaco was accomplished when vegative cuttings were taken from initial selection on Nov. 6, 1985 in a controlled environment in Roelofarendsveen in The Netherlands. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in November 1985 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Monaco are firmly fixed and retained through generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Roelofarendsveen, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Monaco, which in combination distinguish this Alstroemeria from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. The outer petals have a distinctive red purple color with darker red-purple areas in the center of the outer petal body. PA0 2. The inside portion of the two top inner petals is off-white, has a yellow spot in the center, and the most upper portion is purple similar to the color in the outer petals. PA0 3. Dark purple streaks of increasing length and width with increasing distance from the attachment point of the two top inner petals.